Time To Move On
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: /After Dragon's Bait/Alys x Selendrile/ She couldn't stay forever at his side. He was a dragon shifter and her a mere human. It wasn't like a fairy tale where they can live and love happily ever all. It didn't work like that. So it was time to move on. And moved on she tried to do.


Disclaimer: I, GreenFantasy64, don't own Dragon's Bait.

Dragon Bait One-shot:

The thought of traveling with a dragon-shifter would have never cross Alys mind before her life changed when she was accused of being a witch. No, she had normal thoughts. Sort of. Like what will come tomorrow if her father didn't wake up coughing. Or how many tins she can manage to make in one day on her own. Or if they'll get some bread to survive the night without the bothersome noises their stomachs will make while they try to sleep.

But here she was sitting by stream of river on her knees looking with a calm expression at the clear water. Her life changed and she can never go back to that life again. Even the thought of going back to St. Toby's was out of the question. What will await for her there? Nothing. Nothing but an angry mob perhaps. Her home was gone. Her father was dead. Heck, even the memories of her childhood couldn't get rid of the memories of everyone leaving her to a dragon. They believed her to be a witch just like that.

Alys slapped the water, sending a few droplets to her cheeks and her dress. She lean back and sigh in a heavy manner. Didn't she told herself she'll stop thinking about that past so why was she bring it up? Maybe because she got the nightmare last night. She had thought it was over. It had been seven months since Alys agreed to travel with Selendrile, a dragon-shifter, to different places. Once in the while at the beginning of traveling together she gotten nightmares. She assume it was normal from what happen to her before. But to have the nightmare again after a brief peaceful nights?

She looked at her reflection to study herself. Her brunette hair was longer again— running past down her shoulder blades— and appeared to be uneven in several places. Alys thought of cutting it at least to shoulder length since it was hard taking care of it during her travels. Even maybe ask Selendrile to do it for her.

A small gray fish swam underneath her reflection that made her focus back on her task. She opened the top to a jug to fill it up with water. Once it was full she closed it and put it down on her side. Setting her fingers to touch the tip of the water she wrote her name.

That got her puzzling on her relationship with the dragon-shifter. The very dragon-shifter that Atherton wanted to eat or burn Alys. The very dragon-shifter that gave her the chance of revenge when every time she thought he'll eat her for being so bothersome. Who at the end saved her from being burned alive at her home village and allowed her to travel with him. To stay with him.

At that time she was happy that she didn't need to be alone to travel and be miserable. Even starve with empty hopes of not making it tomorrow. But now she had to wonder about her future. Their relationship between them was just companionship nevertheless can it be more than that? Alys didn't know too much about the nature of dragon-shifters. Was there even more dragon-shifters out there than just Selendrile? He did once told her that only golden dragons had magic.

Alys bit her lower lips. That could mean there were female dragon-shifters out traveling. It could mean Selendrile could leave her in favor of getting a mate. Dipping her hands in the river she wet her burning cheeks in a smoothing manner. She would not be a child and throw a tantrum. She'll just leave for Griswold and settle down there if he left her. Simple as that…

She flinch on the sound of rustling in a bush behind her. Pulling out the knife of its stealth she got up to spin around in a snobby position to attack. A golden dragon poke its large head out of the bush before walking out in the open ground where the sunlight reflect off his beautiful scales. It took her breath every single time at the sight in sunlight. She stealth her knife and shove it on her pouch on the ground next to the water jug. "You got to stop scaring me, Selendrile," Alys declared at him instead of a greeting. "And how do you manage to be silent when landing and walking toward me?"

He smiled at her of his usual smile, showing his clean and sharp row of teeth. She hold back her sigh and pick up her large pouch where she carried his clothes. He could only speak dragon when dragon and human when human she remind herself a dozen time. She toss them at him where they landed with a soft thud near his pure white front claws. She then spun around to avoid seeing Selendrile become a human that will appear naked for few minutes.

The sounds of clothes rustling signaled her of clothes being put on his body. She cross her arms in front of her chest and tapped her fingers on them. Across the river she watched with mere interest on the falling leaves of the color of orange, red, and green leaving the trees to the ground or the river where the water took them away. She looked at the other direction where a group of orange and spotted black fishes were jumping to their ability to get to the top. At the same direction a breeze came to her bring the cool water's mist to her face and bare arms as it form goose bumps at its touches.

She felt the presence of Selendrile behind her that she looked down where he was grabbing his brown boots from her pouch. "Selendrile," She started and he looked up at her. She stared at his purple eyes that made him stand out in crowds that also made him different from her.

He just stared back at her with no emotions that she could read. She could never really read his expressions perfect. She rub her arms and shook her head in a confuse manner. What could she say? What is there to say? How could she tell him of her recent nightmares— would he even understand if he ever experience them in his lifetime anyway? She inhale of heavy air and he rose an eyebrow.

"Selendrile… do you ever have dreams?" There, something to talk about finally. She can learn more about him also.

He considered her question. "Hardly. What is there to dream about?"

She felt her mouth opened and she blurted out, "You must have dreams… dreams are… they are…" She stopped bitterly and pondered of why she was trying to explain what dreams are. This was Selendrile, a dragon-shifter, who hardly told her anything about him. He waited on her and realizing that she had nothing to say he took a seat on the grass.

"Promise me you wouldn't laugh if I tell you about my dreams," She told him uncertain and took a seat down also. She didn't allow him to answer and not to lose her losing confident any further she dive in on her nightmares.

"One night, I had a nightmare of my villagers back home burning me alive on a stake. Gower and Atherton were there in the front, laughing in my face. Gower… he… he had you start the fire." She left out the part of the witch being there, giggling and telling her how a bad girl she was. Her father dying in the back of a heart attack where Gower's daughter was kicking him once in a while, beaming in delight. "It was so horrible— everything was so clear and I felt the fire on my skin as I choke from the smoke— I had that dream for three nights already!"

"My other nightmares was most about you. You in some dreams abandon me in the dark. You in other dreams let me fall to my doom. Even last night you give me to Atherton because I was more trouble than what I was worth." Her eyes zoomed out on every recall of her nightmares.

She glanced at him to find him looking at her with rise eyebrows. "Do you think I'm more trouble than I'm worth?" She whispered at him, the fear sounding clear on her voice.

He leaned back, using his hands to hold him steady. She sigh when he tilted his head to a side and place her head on her hands. At least she should be glad, right? She felt much better after telling the dragon-shifter on what was bothering her. But now for the biggest problem.

"Do you even like me?" She couldn't look up and see his face if he didn't like her. Of course, she was human. It was never right for them to fall in love and have a happy ending. It just didn't work like that.

But she had to hear him say it. To break her heart with his voice. To tell her what she already know. Then she can start thinking of moving on without him. She wondered for a dozen time if she choose the right choose of continue traveling with Selendrile when he offered it to her. She should have travel to Griswold after Selendrile saved her for the second time than took his offer.

She felt his fingers prying her hand out of her face and she looked at him surprise. His face was blurring that made her realize that her eyes were watering. Few strands of tears escaped her eyes down her heated cheeks and she blinked. Her lips trembled and she whispered in a plea, "Do you like me?"

Her heart pounded on her ears and on her throat. She needed to hear those words. Question was, which words did she wanted to hear the most? Love or hate.

Her eyes shifted to his fingers moving in a circle motion on her hands that he had clasped in his own. His fingers were gentle despite the roughness they felt. She hated the tears as she blinked them away and wished that she was much braver and calmer. She even recall long time ago of telling Selendrile that she didn't cry at all yet here she was crying in front of him. "Please, let go of my hand, Selendrile," Alys said as she tried to slip her hands away from his grasp. But she couldn't. She couldn't because he still hold on to them.

It's what made her look up at his exotic eyes. They were so serious. So calm. "Why? Don't couples hold hands to express their love of being together? To have someone to be with?"

Alys heart felt like soaring to her throat to wanting to fly out of her open mouth. "But… but," she started to say but stopped.

He seemed to know what she wanted to say however. "We're different, yes, but should that let us be stopped?"

"…Maybe." She said with her voice cracking on that one word. "We should just be friends, Selendrile." She stood up and found to be disappointed when he let go of her hands so easily. The way her hands miss his warmth and just wanted to grab his hands but fighting that urge made Alys feel light on her head.

She had to leave him.

She can't be with him.

This is no fairytale so they should just be friends.

She'll find someone else that is human in Griswold after she find a good job that will hire her despite being a single woman. But that man may not be like Selendrile. It will hurt her heart for a while but she'll get over with it and try to love that man no more what.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

He stood up and she stared at his blank face. Why couldn't she read him? What was he feeling? "If this is what you want then."

She blink and found tears gathering in her eyes. "Selendrile…" Before she could stop herself she took two steps, grab his face, and kissed him. She didn't use force nor was she gentle on the kiss. It was passionate and desperate at the same time. Wrapping her arms around his neck she broke the kiss for a quick take of air. And to see how Selendrile will take this.

She became glad when he lean forward to capture her lips.

Everything went on instinct for Alys. Her hands went everywhere, touching his skin, and memorizing some of the curves of the muscles that he had on his body. Her fingers shook every once in a while when she unbutton his shirt by one button at a time. Was this wrong?

No, it was right.

Yes, at this moment it felt so right.

~1-1-1-1-1~

Alys opened her eyes to feel her body sore and drain. And a sky full of orange and pink colors. Her breathes reached her ears of panting. She tried to get up but wince on the strain it had on her. So she leaned back and had her elbows support half of her body. "Wow," she breathed out. That was some experience she just gain.

Wide-eye she wiped her head left to right to look for him. Only he was nowhere to be seen. No traces of him. Anywhere.

She groan and fell back on the ground, her face twisting to pain on how her head hit the hard ground. Was this it then? Make love then leave? She closed her eyes and sighed in a depression note.

Then this is it. Time to move on.

~1-1-1-1-1~

She should have known by the color of the clouds that it was going to rain very soon. Now here was Alys walking in the dirt road suddenly hit by a shower of rain. Panicked and feeling like a moron of not bringing an umbrella before she left the house she picked up her pace to town. She pressed the near empty basket —save for a small blanket covering some items— to her stomach area even when it did no good. It was getting wet along with her after all.

Alys rolled her eyes and slipped out some few curses. The bookkeeper was not going to be happy with her. Not with the books getting drenched. She should have waited maybe tomorrow to return them and get some different books. No, they would not be happy by that. She would hear complaints from them the whole day then.

So either way someone was not going to be happy with her on the books.

Maybe if she had brought an umbrella that way it would have offered some protection. Alys shook her head. It was already in the past. She can't change that— only use that wisdom for the future. Besides the bookkeeper will forgive her over time.

Seeing the small buildings ahead Alys pushed forward despite the uncomfortable feels of her drenching dress and socks felt against her wet skin. Even the cold wind did no good as she shivered and her teeth chattered against each other.

One step into the town of Dawnstar and no stray dog came to greet her. Not bothered by it she continued on, hearing in on the chattering of the raindrops on the rooftops. She looked around to see warm glowing lights in most windows in the first and second floors in each building. Oh, how she wanted to get out of the rain and get cozy near a fireplace. She bite her lower lip and thought soon when she gets home after this trip.

Reaching the small library Alys peeked at the windows to see a few lights lit inside. Pleased she knocked on the door three times and opened it. Shaking her of the loosed raindrops she took a step inside. Warm air heated by a lit fireplace in the back of the building —Alys assumed— greeted her that she shivered on how cold her skin was.

"Alys!"

The woman's head snapped up to see a frail man peering out of the side of the bookshelf looking at her shocked. A corner of her lip lifted. "Hello Jenkins." Standing next to the counter near the door she place her somewhat drenched basket and lifted the small blanket to reveal four books. She put the blanket to the side and when she sense Jenkins coming behind her, she moved to the side and showed him the books with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry," she said, and handled him the books.

He took them with a rise of an eyebrow. "Should I be glad that they're not burned, mud-coated, or rip this time, Alys?"

She hold back her wince of the guilt feeling. The tone of angry was there.

Jenkins sighed with a heavy breathe and touching the top book's cover with his scrawny fingers, walked to the back of the store. Alys followed suit. "No matter— it was the weather's fault, I suppose. Rain all of the sudden? Next goats will fall from the sky! The only to do is to place these books next to a warm fire and hope for the best."

A sigh escaped her lips without warning but Jenkins didn't hear her. If only he known the real truth. They were only young of course. Already at the age of controlling their abilities she didn't have to worry about them hiccupping or breathing out flames from their nose and mouth. Maybe _He_ will be proud of them if he knew and saw them. Of course maybe all three of them will be curious of each other. Alys smiled on that thought.

A glance at the book shelves her eyes searched for new books to take home. She could imagine them eagerly waiting for her to come back. Them glancing at the door every once in a while and sigh in boredom if she didn't open it right away. She grab two books randomly from the bookshelf and flap them to read the titles: _Aeson and the Red Blade_ and _The Dragon King and the Princess. _The young woman didn't know whatever to roll her eyes on the second title or grow curious to read it to herself. In fact, the more she stared at the title she couldn't help but thinkof the past. What did Selendrile say again?

Oh right.

Dragons are offered maidens. They don't ask for them because they are given the women to spare the important male figures— the kings, princes, lords, and so on. Would Selendrile had scoffed at the title?

Maybe.

She smiled with an innocent look in her eyes at Jenkin's way that when he looked at her he sighed. "Oh, Alys… Make sure they come back in one piece then." Then as if an afterthought he added, "Or else no more books from me!"

"Alright, I promise. Thank you, Jenkins!" She took off from the warm house after giving a kiss on Jenkin's cheek, putting the books underneath the moist blanket. She clutched the basket again close to her stomach.

Alys exhale and saw her breath outside. Few drops of rain hit her bottom dress and her boots. A step on the muddy ground she made her way to the village exit that will lead her straight to her house. Ahead a small group of men gathered in front of the village's bar, Drunken & Proud. She made sure not to make eye contact as she passed by them. For them they didn't notice her either way as they continue talking in hush tones.

"—saw a dragon from Hushintin town."

"Really? When again?"

"A golden dragon heading this way!"

"Then we must—

Alys mistook a step, her eyes widening, but she regain her composure to take longer strides. A golden dragon; could it be _him_? She stared up at the gray sky, looking for any signs of a golden dragon. The sky looked empty save for the thick clouds. She shook her head of how silly she was being all of the sudden. Just because Selendrile was a golden dragon didn't mean there was a few more out there. Straighten her shoulders Alys marched the rest home— she didn't want them to see her looking shock.

Warm firelight peeked out from the wool curtains in the front window. Alys stopped and smiled at the doorway. They were quiet this time; they listened to her warning well this time. She opened the doorway and felt her smile fell from her lips.

"What did you do this time?!" Alys shrieked.

A young girl and boy winced and looked over their shoulder to see their mother. In front of their kneecaps laid a dead deer. At its side a hole had been made. Its blood soaked on the ground and on their hands, mouths, and clothes. Alys clamped her mouth of the horrible stench that finally reached her nose. She felt sick, but she brace herself.

The young girl spoke up in a timid voice, "We got hungry, mama." Her brother nodded in agreement in a hurry.

Her eyebrow rose on that. "I feed you before I left. How could you possible get hungry again so fast? Besides you could have gotten yourself a bread and cheese then go outside to kill a deer! " She peered closer at them to see water drops and dirt mixed with the deer's blood. At least she knew it was only the deer's blood.

The boy groaned, "But we were _super_ hungry, and we hardly shape shift at all!"

"But what if one of the villagers come by and see you doing that!" She snapped that hushed them. "I don't want to lose you two, but you both must be careful next time."

"Mama?"

"Be careful next time?"

She sighed, "Next time we visit the village I'll buy you two a bow and arrows so you can learn to hunt. You can only shape shift inside with the curtains close or under my watch in the forest. Understood?" It was better than they shape shifting and having a traveler or a villager see them.

Their eyes beamed and their heads blobbed up and down in excitement. They both answered, "Yes, thank you mama."

"Good now clean up the mess then I'll read you a story before bed." She put down the basket on the near table and went to start a warm bath. Her kids had been smart to wipe the blood trail from the outside to leading to the inside, so no doubt they'll get rid of the deer in no time.

Indeed after twenty minutes when she came back to fetch them for their bathes, the deer was gone along with the small pool of blood. Two small bodies laid curled up next to the warm fire, but not human bodies. No, two small wolves laid at the ground.

"Kayla. Kalyo."

Their ears pecked up before they got up. They followed her to the bath room before shape shifting back to their human forms to enter the hot bath. She kneel close to the tub to scrub their heads and wash their upper bodies and cheeks. She hummed during the time with her children listening in on it. Alys studied their features after pouring the warm water down their heads to wash away the soap from their hairs.

They had blonde hair with a few strands of brown in them at reach down at their waist. Exotic purple eyes that showed nothing of their feelings or their thoughts. Just like their father. Their cheeks were like hers; little chubby, along with her nose structure of a round tip. When she had given birthed to them— she had been a bit shocked to find she had given twins— she grew scared that the villagers will kill them for the strange eye colors and how the blonde hair seemed to glow. But she hold on to the thought that if women didn't fear Selendrile but flattered with him, Alys hoped the villagers will accept them in time.

It didn't long of course. The two nursemaids that had helped her during the birth fell in love with them that they helped her during the first two months. After that Alys had to shoo them off for only blonde hair dragons had magic. Their first year was good with no shape shifting into a dragon. However, their second year they would randomly puff out smoke, including hiccupping. Their shape shifting would be any animal they see if she took them outside. It was hard work raising them by herself but she didn't regret having them.

Of course before she discover being pregnant few men had tried to court her despite her getting to learn the hand of the village and its' villagers way. She prefer living alone in her small house away from the village at that moment and continued to prefer it that way with her children. So few daggers would be hidden around the house for her and her children protection. Since there was no man to guard and protect the house or his family she had to be the 'man.'

Drying their heads with a wool towel she later left them to dry the rest of their bodies themselves as she prepare a hot tea. Without a thought she left the kettle in the fireplace and took a step outside to see the sky already darken. Not a lot of stars popped out with all the clouds still blocking parts of the sky. Alys scanned the sky for any signs of a dragon— a golden dragon— but found none. She wanted to know where he was at. Did he thought of her at times also? Did he moved on better than her? Did he still loved her just like she loved him?

She sighed and leaned back on the doorway. Too many questions of him like always. She stayed there for few more minutes until the sound of boiling kettle called her back inside the house.

~1~1~1~1~1~

Alys woke up to the sounds of her children laughing that she sat upright, feeling sleepy. She rub her eyes to get rid of the sleep, hearing the sound of the book 'Aeson and the Red Blade' popping down on the ground. "Wh-What?" She murmured out loud. She looked down at the bed to find it messy and empty of her children.

In fact, didn't there sound of their laughter came from… outside?

She gasp and looked outside to find the sun all bright and raising in the clear blue sky. She woke up late! She scrambled out of her bed and rushed to the front door. She force it open to find her children playing around as golden dragons at each other. She clutched her heart and sighed in relieve. She forgot to wake up early to take her children outside to the forest to change to their dragon form. Just as Selendrile need to be a dragon at dawn her children had to do so at the age of four.

Seeing no early travelers at the path forty steps away from her house she turned to enter the house to change, so she can take her children to the forest when she heard a roar. A dragon's roar.

Her body froze that she thought her blood had ran cold at that very sound. Her breathe came out shaky when she looked over her shoulder. Kalya and Kaylo chirped back in an excited pitch with their heads looking up at the sky. On the ground where they stood a huge shadow cloaked them. Alys fear grew worse. The dragon will kill them Alys thought. But if she called out their names surely the dragon will find her. Just as she was torn to going inside to grab a dagger or calling their names the dragon landed.

The dragon was a golden skin also with its purple eyes studying the youth dragons. It opened its mouth and motion it as if it was talking to them. '_When I'm a horse, I talk horse. When I'm a hawk, I talk hawk. __**When I'm a human, I talk human**_.' So a dragon could speak in a dragon tongue, Alys thought as her children seemed to answering it. So what were they talking about?

Just then Kalyo and Kayla ran back to the steps of her front porch and went into a defense position. Alys panicked inside. What happened? Should the dragon attacked her twins she'll quickly grab them— even if they were the sizes of medium dogs— and take them inside. And through the house won't stand up against the dragon's fire she'll take them all to out of the back window where it lead to the forest.

The Dragon showed a hint of amusement in its eyes but made no movement to attack. Alys gulped but hold her ground when it started to stare at her. It felt an hour pass before it motion its mouth and made its way around the house toward the forest. Alys frowned.

Could it be—?

Her children stared at her with a question look in their eyes before nudging her to follow the dragon. She took a step forward but decide against it to fetch a dagger from the living room underneath the logs. She followed behind her children as they all three followed the older dragon.

They stop when the dragon stop and laid down in the clearing of the forest where a small stream was close by. In fact this area remind her of that time; that time or day she and Selendrile left each other. Expect there were more flowers blooming here and all the small creatures flew out of the area. She shifted in a nervous manner and stared back at the dragon to find it asleep.

She popped down on the grass and place her chin on her hand. The other hand holding onto the dagger. She hoped the dragon haven't seen it yet. Since it was 'sleeping' she had a feeling it was waiting until it was safe to shape shift into a human. And with the one year that she had travel with Selendrile she knew it will be two hours past midday to shape shift. She rolled her head back to see the sun barely touching the middle of the sky.

Kayla and Kaylo moved to each side of her, seeking comfort as they laid their heads on her lap. For reassures she pat their heads, feeling their small scales against her fresh. For a moment she wished she had the book 'Aeson and the Red Blade' to read to them as they waited. Even tempted to go fetch it and come back. But no, she couldn't leave them here alone with that dragon. Anything could happen. Just how she never told them who their father really was, why he wasn't here with them. And how she had to explain to them at the early age of why she can't shape shift like them. And how there wasn't a lot of dragon's that could shape shift like them or if there was a lot of dragon's in that matter. So this happen; her children probably got excited to hear another dragon, even one that had their same color scales and eyes, so they talk back to it.

A blue butterfly entered her vision that attracted the attention of her children. Before long they were on their feet chasing and swatting at the butterfly. "Kayla, Kaylo—!" They didn't seem to hear her as they continued to play around with the butterfly. She made to get up. The butterfly flew closer and closer to the bigger dragon in order to escape the two younger ones. Flying over the tail, Kayla and Kaylo jump— or try to jump— over it, but failed as they landed on the tail. The dragon opened its eye and stared at them with a hint of annoyance before moving its tail to get them off.

The young dragons made a squeaking sound before rolling at the ground. Alys made to stand, her knuckles turning white on holding the dagger too tight. "H-Hey!"

Kayla and Kaylo brush it off and started to play against each other in the middle of the dragon and Alys. The golden dragon watch them then going back to sleep. But Alys thought the dragon saw the dagger in her hand for sure. Good, she thought, know that I could kill it in its sleep then if it had went back to sleep.

A thought struck her that all the dragon's shifters will turn to naked— _naked! _— humans. She felt a sweat drop on that. Why did that just came to her now? In fact, she didn't have any man's clothes that will fit him. Unless it was a female than that was a different matter. She could grab her children clothes and fletch a blanket also, but then she was leaving her children here alone.

She spoke up loud for the dragon to hear her clearly, "If you are a male, nod once; if female, nod twice, okay?"

For a moment the dragon just stare at her with its clear purple eyes. The children paid no attention to them. Alys started to grew impatient when the dragon nodded. She waited for the second nod with a fast beating heart, but it didn't came. Her breath came out in a long note. "Okay, then I'll be back with some clothes. Kaylo. Kayla."

Their heads pecked up at the sounds of their names and rushed to their mother. She leaded them back to their house with her head looking over her shoulder. The dragon did nothing. Just lay there and closed its eyes again.

~1~1~1~1~1~

It was an hour and a half past mid-afternoon when Alys, Kayla, and Kaylo returned. The dragon was still in its position of sleeping, the sun warming its back now. Alys dropped the stack of an old handmade curtain on the ground and wondered if it really did fall asleep. Both Kayla and Kaylo in their human forms grab each of her hands, but their interested eyes stayed on the dragon's form.

Alys sighed and wondered if she should had took her time on making lunch. It was a quick one. A scrambled eyes with bread, cheese, a slice of bacon, and a glass of milk for each of them after she had changed to her daytime clothes. She did the lunch— or breakfast/lunch— while she waited for Kayla and Kaylo to change back and put on some clothes. Then she had them both look for a curtain that she didn't use much of. They ate quickly in order to come back in time.

When she wondered to sit down or not, the dragon shifted and opened its eyes. She could hear the rumble as it stretch its wings to seem to almost reach the tree tops. Without warning it jumped up on its four feet and rushed forward at them.

They all gasp.

Alys moved them behind her for protection— on instinct. Faster than her eyes could see it, a blonde hair person was bending in front of her to grab the curtain. The person straighten up and wrap the curtain around the waist at the same time. At that time Alys sucked in breathe at the sight of the familiar face. It was him.

_It was him!_

He haven't age much it seem and that panged at her heart.

She tried to say his name but it was caught in her throat for a few seconds. It made her throat dry that she licked her lips. "Selendrile."

~1~1~1~1~1~

She was close to be twenty-five years old, but seeing him again after so long made her feel young yet old at the same time. As if she never left his side. As if she grew up the rest of the few years fast and alone for her twins.

Alys sipped her hot tea as she looked at the three— Selendrile, Kaylo, and Kayla— stared at each other in a curious way. She found it adorable sort of a way. Even the way she had predicated it last night.

"I had planned on taking them to the village in the near future to buy them some bows and arrows," She started a topic.

His head turned to look at her then back at the twins with a scoffed. "They are dragon shifters, not humans, Alys." It was the first she heard her name from his lips in a long time, but his words made her narrowed her eyes.

"I know."

"They won't be safe here."

That brought panic to her. Not safe? "What do you mean, Selendrile?"

Kayla got up from the ground and went to her. "Mama?" She hushed her and Kayla hugged her for comfort.

"Mama, who _is_ this man?" Kaylo asked her. He stood up also through he was more than half of Selendrile height of sitting down.

Alys sighed. It was time to tell them then. "Kaylo, Kayla, this is your father. Selendrile these are your kids."

~1~1~1~1~1~

They stood outside, Alys and Selendrile, underneath the porch while the twins stayed inside. The warm breeze ran on her cheeks with the silence. She didn't look at him. Not yet. She looked forward, seeing the empty dirt road and the butterflies and bees roam in the sky. It felt peaceful. Unlike how it felt inside her heart.

"Why are they not safe here?" Alys asked, getting straight to the point after she had asked for Selendrile to go outside with her.

"For now they are safe, but as dragon shifters they can't age fast as humans. People will talk and get bothered by it. People always do. Later they need to start traveling; not staying at one place for too long. They need guidance before they can have the wind guide their wings."

Her heart twisted on what he was saying. "You mean… you're going to take them with you?"

He said nothing for a while just studying her face in a careful manner. "You can come too."

If those words were meant to calm her it didn't. How long will it be before he comes again for them? When she is in her thirties? Forties? By then she will be tired of traveling and she isn't like them that she can shape shift to any animal she wanted to. She'll probably be a bother to them. She had choose to leave Selendrile to settle down long ago, didn't she?

"Thank you, Selendrile, but no." Alys half-smiled and cross her arms in front of her chest. "You're not going to take them now, are you?" She sound scared on her question.

"No, they need to stay a few more years with their mother. I'll be stopping by every once in a while to teach them."

Some of the air on her shoulders lifted on his words. She turned around, ready to go inside. "I need a day with them— I need to talk to them. You can come… around supper time. Have dinner with us."

Selendrile looked up to the sky and nodded. "By supper time." He give her the curtain and shape shift into a black crow within a few seconds. She didn't blush as she had took the curtain with the thought that she had to wash it later. Even thought of needing to go to the village to buy some male clothes.

The black crow flew up to the sky and Alys watched it for couple of minutes before going inside.

**~Fin~**

~64~64~64~64~64~

Six thousand, six hundred, and something words for this one-shot— not going to include the author notes of the words! Wow! This is the most I ever written for an one-shot or for at least one chapter. I'm surprise, happy, and shocked by it. Will anyway, this one-shot was supposed to a remake of 'Just Friends' but it started to lead a different road of a storyteller. So I don't think I'll delete it anytime soon unless I get a lot of reviews stating I should with a reason.

Also I don't know about Aeson— I just randomly came up with that name when thinking of what titles I need to come up with. But _Aeson and the Red Blade_ and _The Dragon King and the Princess _sounds like nice book titles… I should remember to use them in the future. : 3

Kayla and Kaylo were also what I came up with for the twins' name. Along with the names for the village (Dawnstar), and for Jenkins.

On a side note, I'm doing requests (^_^) and I'm going to do my best to do them should I receive some. So if you guys having any requests for Dragon's Bait or any other fandom (through I'll let you know if I can do it or not for a different fandom I don't know) I'm accepting.

Anyway...

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this.

Until next time…

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
